mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rabbit
Black Rabbit (黒ウサギ Kuro Usagi) is one of the main protagonists of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?" and a member of the Names. Black Rabbit is a Moon Rabbit and of Little Garden. The person responsible for summoning Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit does her best to guide the children in their Gift Games though often falls victims to their antics instead. Appearance Black Rabbit is an attractive young woman with long blue hair, red eyes, and the distinct rabbit ears unique to her race "Moon Rabbit". When emotional or ready to fight, her hair changes color to a bright pink. Her regular attire consisted of a black collar with white frills, a black, double breasted thigh length vest, a red mini skirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. The red miniskirt possesses a Gift blessed by Shiroyasha that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt, due to the Demon Lord's unique sense of 'art'. Most of the outfit is lined with white frills and the reason for this particular outfit is because Shiroyasha promised Black Rabbit a thirty percent increase in her referee pay. At home, Black Rabbit possesses a wardrobe full of other clothes, including questionable ones that Shiroyasha forced her to wear. Asuka's dress was one of those outfits. Personality Black Rabbit is a very earnest and loyal woman, always trying her best to support her friends and community. She usually maintains an upbeat, cheerful attitude and rarely loses her cool in serious or strenuous situations. When being teased or humiliated by her friends, however, Black Rabbit is very easily excited and flustered. Due to being a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally compassionate and very selfless, willing to give herself up for the sake of her friends. However, this is also her biggest flaw as this trait can be abused and used against her, as seen by how Laius nearly had her join his community to save Leticia. She does have her limits though, and when pushed far enough won't shy away from violence. The best example of this is when Leticia was petrified by Luios' men, Black Rabbit was willing to declare war on their community and would have done so if not for Izayoi's intervention. Black Rabbit worries quite a lot about the actions of her community members and various events. She also seems to underestimate people quite a bit, as shown in Volume 5 when she doubted Jin could pull off an important meeting, and when Izayoi challenged the Water God. However she is not prideful enough to admit when she is wrong and will do so. Background Black Rabbit is, possibly, the last Moon Rabbit after an attack by Azi Dahaka. When she was 10 she was to be given a name by her parents and named the 'heiress' of the Moon Rabbit tribe for being granted four of the ten divine gifts of the clan, being the fourth in the tribe's history to possess the Gifts. However, the attack from Azi Dahaka changed this and Black Rabbit was saved by Canaria, Leticia, and the Lion of the Sun, and hit on by Baron La Croix. After the fight in which the Demon Lord was sealed away, Black Rabbit was adopted a few days later by Canaria and brought into the community. Black Rabbit's community was attacked three years prior to the start of the story. The Demon Lord responsible won a Gift Game against the community and stripped both name and banner from them. As such the community's core members and many others were taken, leaving Black Rabbit, Jin Russel, Lily and 120 children to fend for themselves. Black Rabbit took up being the caretaker of the children and asked for help from Shiroyasha by working for Eyes. To save her dying community and hoping to restore the name and recapturing the flag, Black Rabbit sent out three letters to the outside world, summoning those with powerful gifts into the world of Little Garden. Part 1 Volume 1 (Episodes 1-5) Black Rabbit summoned the trio to Little Garden. Black Rabbit tried to do a welcoming speech, but the trio did not take her seriously at first due to their first impression of her as a person who has a hobby of cosplaying. Eventually they listened and she revealed the reason she summoned them was because of their gifts. While hiding the true goal for their summoning, she explained to them the Gift Games and started one to better explain the purpose and how the games work. All three of the humans were able to pass the game using a trick that caused Black Rabbit to feel devastated. She brought Asuka and Yo to the outer gates, but was forced to travel to the Edge of the World to find Izayoi, who had left during the trip. Upon spotting him, she witnessed a Water God's defeat by the boy and the Water Tree that he had rightfully won from the challenge. The water tree was a Gift that really made her excited as it now meant that her community could have their very own source of water and did not have to travel long distances to fetch it from other Communities or rivers. However, her excitement only provided further confirmation for Izayoi's doubt about the true reason behind the reason for them to be summoned and he confronted her about it. Black Rabbit realized that the secret couldn't be kept in the dark any longer had spilt the secret about the Community's current situation to him. To her relief, he had agreed to stay as their comrade though she had pushed his words of describing it as 'More interesting that way' kind of nagged at the edge of her mind away with her happiness. Later in the day Black Rabbit was forced to accept the fact Asuka and Yo entered a Gift Game that was to occur the next day. She smacked them both with a paper fan in retaliation for their rash actions, but relented and allowed them to go through with the game once she realized she wasn't going to win against them. With the decision to get the problem children appraised, Black Rabbit took everyone, including Jin Russell, to Thousand Eyes, and there she was sexually harassed by her old friend, Shiroyasha. While there Black Rabbit explains to the Problem Children about the gates of Little Garden and the Floor Master's responsibility to protect the district they are assigned to. She then bears witness to a Gift Game between the Problem Children and Shiroyasha after they challenge her to one. Black rabbit was shocked that Yo would bet her life in the game if she was unable to ride the Griffon, but was elated when Yo had not only won the Gift Game but also acquired the powers of a Griffon. The group returned to the No Name Community grounds after the Gift Game, Black Rabbit planted the water tree and it refilled the reservoir. Shortly afterwards, Black Rabbit took a bath with Asuka and Yo, talking about the next days Gift Game against Fores Garo and various other stuff that she refers to as 'Girl Talk'. During the Next Day she was to remain outside the grounds and had to rely on her ears to referee the game as the Geass Roll did not state she could enter the grounds, to which Izayoi calls her out for being useless, causing her slight grief. Once the game was finished, she was frantic about the wound You sustained and spirited her away back to the No Name Community to use several healing gifts to help mend Yo's wound. Later that night, Black Rabbit reunited with her mentor/friend, Leticia, and was appalled to hear her Gift Game had been cancelled, and that reason for her visit was to ask for Jin to disband the community. Something that was impossible after getting to their current situation of spreading the challenge to all Demon Lords. Black Rabbit watched Leticia test Izayoi, and saved her when the crushed lanced was thrown back at her. Black Rabbit snatches the vampire's Gift Card and learns that all of Leticia's Divinity had vanished. Upset that this could even occur, she asked Leticia how it happened. The talk was cut short as those from the Perseus community were sent to recover Leticia by using the Gordon's Gaze to petrify the vampire. Black Rabbit tried to negotiate with them, but was quick to anger when a member of Perseus insulted her community. Revealing one of her gifts, the Spear of Indra, she intended to fight the members of Perseus, but was halted by Izayoi tugging her ears. The members of Perseus vanished, forcing Black Rabbit, Izayoi and Asuka to confront the leader, Lauis, at Thousand Eyes office. Laius took an interest in Black Rabbit and tried to get her to transfer to his community, this sparked Asuka and Izayoi to remark that her legs belong to them, with Shiroyasha getting into the act, ending with Black Rabbit smacking Izayoi with her signature paper fan. The conversation, when it was serious, took a turn for the worse with Black Rabbit contemplating trading herself for Leticia's freedom when she was offered the chance, something Asuka was against. In order to obtain Leticia's freedom and prevent Black Rabbit from sacrificing herself, she proposed the legendary gift game Perseus would conduct, but declared it would take years to accomplish. Izayoi appears and reveals he completed the game, and Black Rabbit traveled to the Perseus Community, announcing that they are to participate in a Gift Game when she reveals the two treasures won from the Kraken and Gorgon. As Judge Master Black Rabbit is to referee the battle while everyone fights their way to the arena. Before the start of the game Black Rabbit was surprised at Izayoi's knowledge given how he portrayed himself for most of the time. During the game she grew worried for everyone's sake, but was quickly changed as she was assaulted by an invisible Izayoi tickling her sides. She responded in her usual way: a paper fan attack. When the mention of Laius not being the one to fight Izayoi, Black Rabbit feared the worst and those fears were confirmed when Algol was summoned. She was there to witness Izayoi dominate the fight, and when he smashed a beam that could petrify the world, she was flabbergasted, commenting that his gift can not only shatter Heaven and Earth but also the Stars. She announced the No Names as the winners once Algol was defeated. Once Leticia woke from her petrified state, Black Rabbit was the first to greet her, and the first to be shocked at the vampire's willingness to be a maid for the Problem Children. The thought left her just as quickly as she decided to throw a party outside. The reason for this was because the Perseus flag would be removed from the sky. During the time when the stars fell, Black Rabbit talked with izayoi, which ended with the Problem Child declaring to place their flag in the sky, something that Black Rabbit agrees wholeheartedly with. A certain normal day in Little Garden (Short Story) Black Rabbit informed the community that a certain rare specimen was heading to the east and would cause an enormous drought. Her plan was to utilize the water tree and offer the water to other communities in exchange for currency. It was an economic plan everyone was able to get behind. However in the end her plan wasn't followed through as Izayoi, Asuka and You ended up defeating the cause of the drought. Volume 2 (Episodes 6-10) One day Black Rabbit received and hid an invitation letter for the 'Rise of the Fire Dragon' Festival that was to take place in the North, but the Problem Children found it and as punishment left a letter claiming to leave the Community if Kuro Usagi did not find them by sunset. The letter caused her to enter enraged mode (pink hair) and after looking around the community grounds, she head off into town, completely angered and upset with the children for what they said in the letter. She tracked them down by using an Astral Gate, which usually required a tool to be used, for free as she's an Aristocrat of Little Garden. First to be caught was Yo whom she entrusted to Shiroyasha to look after. She then proceeded to hunt down Asuka and Izayoi, only to find them discussing about a Gift Game they dreamt of hosting when the farmlands were restored. Thanks to Leticia, a captured Asuka was left in her care, leaving Black Rabbit to solely focus on chasing down Izayoi. She matched his speed and manages to get him to settle down long enough for him to issue a Gift Game, one where if she won it would give her the right to ask of Izayoi to do anything that she asked of him, albeit only once. She refused the terms; saying that she didn't want to participate if the terms were not equal and so offered the same condition should she lose. Once the terms were finalized and accepted, the Gift Game began with Kuro Usagi taking the first move, deciding to try and escape from his field of vision to better utilize her enhanced sense of hearing to catch him later. Izayoi's speed was on par with hers and she had to block various times to make sure Izayoi couldn't grab her. Just when Black Rabbit thought she would win, Izayoi decides to shatter the top of a building to trap her. The rest of the building began to tumble over, forcing both of them to destroy it. Through the collapsing rubble, both take hold of the other and the Gift Game ends in a draw. Their antics, however had drawn the attention of the Salamandra Military Poclice, forcing both to be taken into custody. Once they have been, Black Rabbit was alerted to the real reason why the No Names were given the invitation, to help Thousand Eyes and Salamandra prevent the rise of a new Demon Lord. Black Rabbit and the No Names offered their help with enthusiasm. Later that day, Black Rabbit joined Asuka in the baths owned by Thousand Eyes, worried for the girl's safety. However Black Rabbit still had to endure Shiroyasha's perverse antics, as well as Izayoi's once she exits the bath. Even during the important meeting the Rabbit had to deal with the two antics and desires to see her in different clothing. During the meeting, Black Rabbit accepted Shiroyasha's proposal of being Referee at the Gift Game "Duel of the Gift Creators" the next day, and was shocked to learn that possibly members of Grim Grimoire were still active and might be behind the soon to be attacked by the new Demon Lord. The day came and Black Rabbit acted as the judge for the Gift Game that was between You and those of the Community Will-o-Wisp, Ayesha and Jack-O-Lantern, declaring the winners of the game to be the latter. Afterwards, she congratulated Yu, but it was at that moment that black Geas Rolls fell onto the city. Black Rabbit realized the Demon Lords began their assault, confirming Izayoi's suspicions. As part of her job, she helped try and calm the citizens down, directing them out of the Colosseum. At the start of Ratten's song, she was not in the colosseum, but You and Jin directed what Shiroyasha told them to say to her. This allowed Black Rabbit to halt the game with her Judge Master gift and declare a meeting between participating communities. During the meeting, she confirmed the suspicions of the participating communities, and that the Mao Community, Grim Grimoire Hamlin did not go against any protocols or conduct any wrong doing. However, the negotiations ended with the game to restart in a week and Black Rabbit to participate in the game. Black Rabbit, along with Sandra, took on Pest once the games began, and revealed how Pest got her divinity, saying Izayoi was the one who told her. Black Rabbit and Sandra are barely able to hold their battle against her until Pest activates her power, spreading a wind that will instantly kill anyone who breathes it in. Black Rabbit rushed to save a child and You, but the timely arrival of Asuka and Deen saved them and Black Rabbit needed to be saved by Izayoi. Black Rabbit conducts a plan that requires Izayoi to hold Pest back as she prepares to teleport everyone to the moon. Once there Black Rabbit activates the Sun Armor from her gift Card, the Gift cancelling Pest's powers, allowing Sandra to hold her in place and Asuka to use Deen to throw the Spear of Indra at Pest. The hit destroys the Mao and the battle is won. Black Rabbit and the others return to the Names home and begin preparations to rejuvenate the surrounding farmland. Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery (Short Story) Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 The Off-topic Gossip (Short Story) Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders (Short Story) Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 A Quiche Full Of Memories, With Kuro Usagi, Gryphon And The Others. Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Gifts and Abilities Gifts Judge Master: Black Rabbit's main gift that allows her to judge and referee during Gift Games. Black Rabbit can tap into the Little Garden Central Network through her eyes and ears and can determine if a game is rigged or if someone has cheated. The gift allows her to investigate a game, but there is a delay between her and the confirmation of the Central Network, leaving her defenseless and free to be attacked. *'Trial Jurisdiction': An ability of a Judge to stop the game to hold a trial to determine the validity of the game. Spear of Indra: One of Black Rabbit's four gifts that were passed down to her from her race. The spear is a replica of the one owned by the Indra. Though despite this, it is an immensely powerful and feared gift, possessing an elemental affinity for lightning and blessed with the power to grant absolute victory if thrown. The spear can detonate into an enormous blast when thrown. However, because of how powerful it is, it can only be used once per Gift Game. The Spear of Indra cannot be used with the Sun Armor as it is considered taboo, as shown in Volume 6 Black Rabbit ended up losing her Divinity and ears. Although the spear is not as strong as the original since it is only a replica, it's still very powerful. It had Fate as an extra Gift and once hit the target, it could override all concepts and defeat the enemy. The spear also imbued with the fates of "assured victory of piercing the intended target" and release a million volts of lightning. Its power could destroy a star or even the entire galaxy. As stated by Shiroyasha in Volume 9 that to defeat her replica spear required a Gift that could supply and unleash inifnity amount of energy. In Volume 10, after received Divinity granted from her own God Lord Indra, she used the spear to annihilate the clone of Azi Dahaka and a steel angel summoned by Maxwell. In Volume 11, Black Rabbit thrown the spear as the final strike to kill Azi Dahaka once and for all, when the spear was thrown it moved at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity - the speed that same level with Stellar Body and beyond the speed of light, even Azi Dahaka himself felt shocked. It has been stated that the spear was the Gift that was born from between the dual concepts of Taishakuten (Indra) and Bonten (Brahma). Sun Armor: An armor that shines like the sun and is said to be an ultimate defense, another gift passed down to black Rabbit. When used from its card it can provide a powerful ray of light and negate Gifts that are weak towards the sun, such as Pest's gift. The true form is that of armor, which is invulnerable to all attacks. As mentioned, it is Taboo to use the Sun Armor with the Spear of Indra. Mock Divinity Vajra: Black Rabbit's third gift passed down from her clan. This weapon is mostly used for direct combat as it can fire powerful blasts of lightning. During the events of Volume 4 the Vajra was broken, but in Volume 6 has been repaired. In volume 10 after received Divinity from Indra, she could summon 4 Vajras and used them to defeat Azi Dahaka's clones, each Vajra contained enough power to destroy the whole city. Moon Shrine: The fourth gift from Black Rabbit's clan. This gift is one of the Moon Authorities, thus allowing her to control the trajectory of the moon. This Gift is a game board type and is able to transport players to the Chandral Mahal on the moon. Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed: Black Rabbit is part of the Moon Rabbit race, and thus has their signature speed. She was able to reach the Edge of the World in mere minutes and managed to catch up to the Problem Children in a game of tag despite the distance between the North and East sides. Her speed is reliant on her legs as she cannot retain her mobility in mid air. Enhanced Strength: The power of a moon rabbit's legs are what gives them their impressive speed. As seen in the Manga spinoff, Mondaiji Z, Black Rabbit was able to kick Izayoi across the stage with ease and even feared that she might have injured him. Even so she is able to keep up with Izayoi for a while. In Last Embryo 2, she sent flying Arjuna with a kick at the Third Cosmic Velocity to save Indra and injured him a little. It should be noted that Black Rabbit was in her loli form and not as strong as before after she gave to Izayoi some of her Divinity so that he could use her Brahmastra replica. Enhanced Hearing: Black Rabbit's ears are said to be able to hear the decisions made by the Little Garden's Central Network, they are capable pf hearing everything of the game when she's a referee. But as a participant she can only hear within a radius of one kilometreVolume 2, Chapter 2, Part 5. ... the usamimi were connected to the central system of the Little Garden, she could sense the whole range of the game when she was a referee, as a participant she could receive information within a radius of one kilometre.. Her excellent hearing is why Izayoi developed the strategy to keep her in his sights because he feared if he didn't his chances of winning the game would be slim. Trivia *Black Rabbit resembles Reisen Udongein Inaba from Touhou Project when her hair is pink. *Black Rabbit remained a child for 200 years until one day she became a teenage girl in a single night. This is due to how Moon Rabbits age in stages of development based on the level of their spiritual power they absorb from moonlight. It is hinted Black Rabbit became a teenage girl shortly before the attack on the former Names. *The reason she is named Black Rabbit is because when she was born Black Rabbit's hair was pure black, but as she got older and absorbed the light of the moon her hair gradiant to a lighter color, in this case blue. The other reason is that before her parents could give her a proper name on her birthday, they were killed by Azi Dakaha in order to let Black Rabbit escape. *In Japanese, Black Rabbit means Kuro Usagi. *In both the Light Novel and Anime, it is stated that if her ears detect that someone has broken a rule, moon rabbits would self destruct spectacularly. *She is proud of her chastity that she has retained for over 200 years. *Black Rabbit is the fourth to inherit the divine equipment and the first to have four types of it, making her the heiress of the clan. *Black Rabbit has many titles, both due to her species and of the Problem Children. This includes: **of Little Garden or of Little Garden **Symbol of Dedication/Devotion **Symbol of Selflessness **Master (Also the name of one of her gifts) **of Little Garden(lol) **of Little Garden(deko) **of Little Garden (por...) References and notes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names